


Flaws

by jaythings



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, F/F, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Song fic, chasefield, depressed!max, dyslexic!victoria, flaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythings/pseuds/jaythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightly based off of Flaws by Bastille</p>
<p>Victoria is indignant about her worry for Max when she doesn't show up for class. But that doesn't stop her from going to make sure she's okay. What she learns about Max was not what she expected, and it did not help her get rid of this stupid crush one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> only my second posted fic, but I worked a little longer on this one so hopefully it surpasses my last :) enjoy!

Max hadn't shown up for class in a few days. 

Now usually, Victoria wouldn't care much about that. She wouldn't care much about anyone not showing up for class. If anything, she liked it better. There would be less people to annoy her with their wrong answers, or mispronunciations of names, or chemical compounds, or have to look at any fashion disasters. Less people meant that she had more opportunities to get the right answer. 

Less people to whisper behind her back. 

Victoria would like to say that the whispers and judging, and hateful stares didn't get to her. She'd love to say that she was above it all. But she wasn't. In truth, they really hurt. Victoria supposed that she deserved it all though. She knew that she wasn't the nicest student attending Blackwell Academy. But her parents had always told her to be better than anyone else. To always do her best, and make sure everyone else knew it. Growing up dyslexic, it wasn't easy learning to do that. Not that it would have been easy even without it. But she did it. Victoria thought her parents would be pleased with her perfect grades, and perfect attendance, and the teachers constant praises. 

But they never were. She tried so hard to shove all her flaws deep under the ground, where no one could see them. She always made sure to look perfect, to speak clearly, to always know the answer. To be the best. 

Victoria never let anyone see her quiet love of taking silly pictures of herself, or her admiration for a few select animes. God forbid anyone ever find out about her fictional crush on Korra. 

She quietly berated herself for letting herself get too drawn into her thoughts. Gripping her ballpoint pen a little bit harder and glancing around Jefferson's old classroom again. The teacher had been fired, and then arrested about a month ago. But the reason why had been kept so secret, that not even she knew. Luckily the replacement teacher hadn't been speaking about anything important. But Max still hadn't ambled in like she usually does. 

She'd always step quietly inside. Her books tucked up against her chest. Glancing nervously around the room like a startled doe. If she didn't look so nervous, Victoria might go as far to say she looked cute. In a totally observational way, that in no means suggests any potential feelings for the twee hipster. 

Victoria had to keep reminding herself of that. Ever since Max had been nice to her when she was covered in paint, and then again at the last Vortex Club party. 

Max would usually then take a deep breath and then continue farther into the room. Gently tugging out her earbuds as she walked. Sometimes smiling at Victoria, sometimes not. Avoiding any major crowding in the classroom. She would sit down, across from Kate Marsh, the girl who had attempted suicide last month as well. Because of Victoria. Max would smile at her. Her smile was also kind of adorable. That smile had probably saved Kate's life. But Victoria wouldn't let herself think about that anymore.  
The point was, Max isn't here. Two things about this situation bothered her. One, she was worried about Max. Two, Victoria was worried that she was worried about Max. Victoria doesn’t worry about anyone. Except for maybe her parents.  
She bites her lip, twirling her pen in her hand. The gnawing claws of anxiety scratching up her insides. Time is ticking by so slowly. Victoria could almost growl at the frustration of this situation, if she weren't in class. Caring about Maxine Caulfield? It was ludicrous. 

And yet. 

Victoria sighs, and resolves to just go to Max's room after to check on her. If nothing else, she'll get the chance to make a snide remark. Just to prove that she does not in fact have any feelings for Max. Not a single one. 

Probably.

* * *

When class finally ended, Victoria made a beeline for the door. Ignoring Courtney and Taylor trying to catch her attention. They never really knew when it was time to leave Victoria alone. As much as she loved them, no one really knew just how Introverted Victoria was. Another thing she kept hidden from the world. All those Vortex Club parties weren't as fun as she acted like they were. But alas. That was her life. 

She made an effort to lose them in the chaos that was the end of the school day, just so no one found out what her intentions were. She was successful when she dove into the Science classroom as a detour, of sorts.  
Unfortunately, she ran into Nerd Number Two. Warren Graham. 

"Oh. Uh, hi … Victoria." He says awkwardly, lowering his phone from his face and fiddling with it awkwardly. 

Victoria just stares at him. His unrequited crush on Max was a well known fact around Blackwell. She would almost feel bad for him, if she didn't find him so annoying. She wasn't entirely sure how Max tolerated him. She sighed. He might actually know how Max is, and then she can avoid going to her room altogether. 

"Where's Max?" She forces out, noting how her harsh tone made him wince. 

But he shrugged, and looked towards the door. A worried expression taking over his abnormally annoying features. 

"I haven't really heard from her in a few days." He says lamely. "Even if I had, why would I tell you? All you do is torment her." 

Victoria purses her lips. He's not wrong. She shockingly, feels a pang of guilt. She doesn't answer, just turns and heads back out of the classroom. 

Warren gave her a confused look as she walked away. Did Victoria Chase, Queen Bitch of Blackwell Academy just look guilty? No way. It had to be a trick of the light.

* * *

An hour later, and Victoria stood in front of Max's room. Just staring at the handle. 

She'd waited until every one had either left the dorm building, or gone into their own rooms. She didn't want any more people asking questions. Nerves still claws at her insides, making her slightly nauseated. What was even so bad about this? She'd never been afraid of people before. Not even when Nathan had had his little psychotic break and almost killed that Chloe Price girl in the girls washroom a few months back. She'd gone and visited him in the hospital no problem. Not even a hint of doubt.  
So why now? Max was even less scary than Nathan was. 

_What are you scared of, Victoria?_ She thinks to herself. 

Finally she just takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Standing quietly in the hallway. Listening to birds chirp outside. To students playing out in the courtyard. Listening to just general dorm life. It would almost be peaceful, if Victoria's heart weren't racing like it had been running the Boston marathon. 

It felt like an eternity, but Max finally opened the door.

She looked horrible. 

Max had always been thin, but she had definitely lost a few pounds. Victoria didn't think she could afford to lose any weight. Her eyes looked a little sunken, not much, but enough for someone like Victoria to notice. Her clothes were all twisted around her thin frame as if she'd been sleeping, and Victoria had woken her up. Her hair also looked tousled. Heavy bags hung under her eyes. Her usually bright blue eyes, now dull and tired looking.

"Victoria?" She manages, her voice raspy and tired sounding. 

"Max." Victoria mutters, unable to hide the shock from her voice. "Are you alright?" 

Max just proceeds to look even more confused. 

"Did you hit your head?" Max asks, leaning against her door like it was a crutch. It didn't go unnoticed by Victoria.

"No, you haven't been to class." 

"Why does that matter to you?" 

Victoria bites her lip, and Max's eyes glaze a little staring at Victoria's mouth. 

"You didn't answer my question, Max." Victoria continues, putting one hand on her hip. 

"I'm fine." Max rasps wearily. 

Really, it's pathetic how bad Max was at lying. So Victoria stands and stares at Max, until finally she just sighs and stands back so Victoria can enter her room. 

Max's room is just as it always has been. At least, from what Victoria has seen of it. Cluttered, but in a sweet, homey way. It smells warm and inviting too. Like something sweet has been freshly baked, and left to cool. The smell of laundry detergent mixes with the smell and it leaves Victoria feeling faintly nostalgic. Victoria stops by the desk in the back corner of the room, and then turns around to face Max again.

She's sitting on her bed, just looking at Victoria. She feels her face heat a little.

"Why are you here?" Max presses, tucking her leg underneath herself. She looks comfortable.

"I told you, you missed a few days of classes." 

"That's not really a good reason for you, of all people, to show up at my room. Victoria." 

The way Max says her name has Victoria taking a deep breath. It's so friendly and inviting. 

"I... I was worried." Victoria forces, surprised she managed it at all. 

"You were worried." Max repeats in deadpan. 

Victoria tries her hardest not to squirm under Max's disbelieving gaze. 

Victoria had always admired Max's ability to just accept her own flaws. To wear them on her sleeve, and not care about what other people thought of them. She admired it, and envied it. Victoria was tired of living a lie. It was tearing a hole in her soul. 

"No offense, Victoria, but I find that a little hard to believe..." Max trails off when she notices how embarrassed the taller girl looked. 

"I'm sorry." Victoria blurts. "For everything I've done to you. It's... Ever since Kate. I'm just. Sorry."

Whoa. Where had that come from? Victoria thinks to herself, swallowing the shock and feeling the heat rise in her face.

Max is looking at her with some form of life now, as if Victoria's words had shocked her back to life too. 

"You can't just say sorry, and expect things to be fixed, Victoria." Max murmurs softly, her gaze gentle. 

" _I know._ Now tell me what's wrong with you." Victoria suddenly snaps. "I'm actually worried about you, alright?" 

Max stares at her for a long moment, almost like she's judging Victoria. Judging whether or not she can tell her. Victoria swallows. 

Finally she speaks, after what feels like forever. But what she says doesn't make Victoria feel any better. 

"Kate almost died last month. I found a dead girl last month. Your favourite teacher, our, favourite teacher drugged me and kept me locked up in a metal room under a barn. My best friend is on a vacation with her mom, dealing with the death of her dad finally, and now the death of her other best friend. And I'm failing math. So my life kinda sucks right now. It was easier to deal with when I had Chloe, but she's not here right now. So no,I haven't been to class." She looked like she's dragging the words out of herself. Like finally admitting it all out loud to someone who wasn't a blue haired, beanie wearing punk, was a challenge. 

Victoria didn't have any words to comfort Max. Is that why Mr. Jefferson had been arrested? But that didn't really matter right now. Because Max looked so pained. 

Hesitantly, Victoria made her way over to the shorter hipster's bed, and sat down right on the edge. Trying to give Max a respectful amount of space. 

"Last month was a whirlwind." Victoria says lamely. 

Max actually laughs. "Yeah, you have no idea." She mutters darkly, and Victoria knows that she's not saying everything. 

"I'm probably the last person you want to talk to." 

"Surprisingly, you're the only one I really feel okay talking to right now." Max confesses, shrugging and fiddling with a polaroid photo. It was a selfie. How shocking. 

But Victoria is taken aback from that confession. "Not even Kate?" 

"She's still recovering from all that... other stuff." 

"Right." Victoria mutters guiltily. Looking at the floor now. 

"I didn't know what happened with Mr.Jefferson until today." She continues. 

"I... Oh. Yeah. He uh... He's the one who took Rachel Amber. Took … disgusting pictures of drugged up girls. Almost got you. But I stopped him." Max mutters, her words short and clipped. Forced. 

"Almost got me? I was... He was going to take me?" Victoria whispers, feeling her blood run cold. Seeing Max here. Defeated and broken. Knowing that this could be her right now. It was terrifying. 

"I didn't want that to happen to you. For you to go through what Kate did.Or... Rachel." Max sighs, and brushes hair out of her face. 

"You're a real hero, Max." Victoria admits. "I can't tell you how grateful I am. And how sorry I am that you had to... That you... That he did that. That I did that." 

"It's not your fault Victoria, you didn't know about him. Neither did I. I'm not a hero, I just survived." 

Victoria swallows, and prepares herself to admit her secrets. "No, but seriously Max. I've always admired you. You're just so confident in who you are. I just... Buried myself under the ground." 

"Victoria, what have you got to be insecure about? You're gorgeous. People worship you." Max says, her brows furrowing over her inquisitive eyes. 

"Yeah, I know they do. But it's an act. I know what everyone says about me. I know what I seem like." Victoria manages, trying to ignore the fact that Max Caulfield had just called her gorgeous. Other people had too, of course. But it had never meant anything.

"I know about your action figure collection, " Max suddenly blurts. "And that you take stupid fish-face selfies." 

"I... What? How'd you know about those?" Victoria snaps, suddenly feeling defensive. 

"Don't worry. I'm the only one who knows. I think. But I stumbled across some of your things when I was looking for clues about Rachel." Max hastily explains, her face turning a shade of red that Victoria had to admit, was pretty cute. Despite the fact that she just confessed to snooping through the taller girl's things. 

"How do you do it? How do you just... not care what other people think of you?" Victoria sighs. "If I did that, I'd face ridicule and I'm sure my friends would hate me." 

"Then they're not your friends. And in case you hadn't notice, I get teased. A lot. All the time. I just don't like the idea of being someone I'm not." 

Victoria fidgets on the bed. Staring over at the plant in the corner. By the book shelf. It read 'Lisa' across the side. Max is miserable and here they were talking about Victoria. Guilt crashed over her in another tide. 

When she voiced her thought, Max just smiled at her. It melted Victoria's heart. "I don't really love lingering on all my shit, anyways." 

"I wish I could be more like you." Victoria admits tiredly, resting her head in her hand. Her elbow propped on her knee. "You've always worn your flaws on your sleeve, and mine are deep beneath the ground."

"Let's dig them out." Max suggests. "Let's lay them out one by one. You'll see there are just as many people willing to like the nice Victoria Chase, as they are willing to bow down to avoid getting squished like bugs."

Victoria doesn't say anything, she just sits up and turns herself so she's facing Max. The nerd is still smiling dopily at her. A strong wave of affection almost knocks Victoria off the bed and leaves her senseless on the floor. But instead, she just reaches forward ad tugs Max into a tight hug. Much to Victoria's surprise, Max returns the hug with the same amount of pressure. If not more. 

"Thank you, Max. I was so wrong about you." Victoria murmurs into the girl's shoulder. She smells wonderful. Like baked things and detergent and mint. Her warm body seems to fold perfectly into Victoria's. Victoria is shocked when she realizes that she feels and smells like home. 

"I think I was wrong about you too, Victoria." Max murmurs into her neck. Her warm breath tickling her skin. Sending a shiver down her spine. 

"Truce?" Victoria suggests, still clinging to Max. 

Max laughs, and her entire body shakes against Victoria's. It feels amazing. 

"Yeah, Victoria. Truce."


End file.
